Currently two arrangements are used to anchor passenger assist handles to framing components of vehicles passenger compartments. In one arrangement a handle is retained by a push-in clip that is inserted through a hole previously punched in the framing component. The clip has a barbed point that expands once forced through the hole in the framing component.
In accordance with the second method, a threaded fastener and retaining nut are used. The nut often referred to as a J-clip or J-nut is aligned with a punched hole in the framing component and the threaded fastener is driven through both the handle and the nut. J-clips are relatively expensive and the labor costs related to inserting the nut are relatively high. Moreover, eliminating parts such as J-clips eases assembly.
In the passenger compartments of automotive vehicles there are numerous items such as coat hooks, visors, mirrors, light fixtures and other items which require attachment to framing components. There are also exterior items, such as but not limited to, roof racks, spoilers and mirrors. Reductions in cost, while maintaining or improving reliability, is a constant goal as anchors and attachment devices evolve.